I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting and receiving data in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may support hybrid automatic retransmission (HARQ) in order to improve reliability of data transmission. For HARQ, a transmitter may send a transmission of a data packet to a receiver and may send one or more additional transmissions of the packet, if needed, until the packet is decoded correctly by the receiver, or the maximum number of transmissions has been sent for the packet, or some other termination condition is encountered. Each transmission of the packet may include different redundancy information for the packet and may be referred to as an HARQ transmission. The receiver may decode the packet based on all HARQ transmissions received for the packet, which may improve the likelihood of correctly decoding the packet.
HARQ may improve performance of data transmission. However, the processing at the receiver for each HARQ transmission may be computationally intensive and may also introduce undesirable delay. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently transmit and receive data.